


Noir's Makeover

by huntingwabbits



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: M/M, hamnoir but its very subtle, nothing like writing a fic based on your own doodle right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingwabbits/pseuds/huntingwabbits
Summary: Peni and Ham wonder what Noir would look like in color.(based off my own doodle that's included at the end lmao)





	Noir's Makeover

  
“Stay still, would ya?!” Ham scolded after Noir had shifted his head for the millionth time.   
  
“It tickles,” Noir grumbled, “And I can’t see.”   
  
Peni giggled, “Come on, Noir, you’re gonna look so pretty once we’re done!”   
  
Noir let out a sigh and Ham responded with a groan, “Again with the moving,” he huffed.   
  
Gwen’s makeup was scattered all around Aunt May’s couch after Ham had smuggled all of it from her room. Peni sat among the mess, staring at Noir intently as she carefully applied colorful makeup to his cheek with a gentle hand on his chin. Ham, on the other hand, had pulled an artist’s pallet out of thin air and moved a paintbrush filled with red paint dangerously close to Noir’s face.   
  
“You know, when I agreed to gettin’ dolled up I didn’t realize I was also agreeing to an art lesson from Picasso over here.”   
  
“Wow! A joke and a cultural reference! Quit comin’ for my brand, Petey,” Ham teased, “besides, keep cartoon logic in mind here.”   
  
Ham quickly swiped the paintbrush over his own face, jokingly painting on red lipstick.   
  
“Look! Lipstick on a pig!”   
  
Peni laughed, “Ham’s right! You should trust us more, Noir, this’ll be fun!”   
  
It had been Peni’s idea to see what Noir would look like in color. Ham had enthusiastically agreed while Noir wasn’t too keen on being poked and prodded, until Peni had flashed him those infamous puppy dog eyes that he could never resist.   
  
Now he sat in between both of them as Peni gently applied foundation over his scars.   
  
“Was it really necessary to take off my glasses,” Noir complained straining his eyes to look at the pig standing next to him.   
  
“You want paint on your fancy specs? Besides, you look so cute without them blockin’ your pretty eyes,” Ham flirted, shooting Noir a wink.   
  
Peni applied blush to Noir’s cheeks.   
  
“I don’t need my glasses to see you spilling paint all over May’s couch,” Noir noted.   
  
Ham chuckled sheepishly, “Whoops.”   
  
“Close your eyes, please,” Peni instructed.   
  
Once Noir’s eyes were closed, Ham took the opportunity to get a good look at him without his mask on. Only a few gray spots remained, the rest of his face was in full color; scars were still visible across the bridge of his nose and along his cheek and eyebrow. He looked content and had a soft, amused smile as Peni continued to apply makeup.   
  
His hair had been pulled back off his face with a pink scrunchie, also unknowingly donated by Gwen on Ham’s smuggling spree. A goofy looking ponytail stuck straight up from his head, letting a few loose strands fall on his forehead.   
  
Ham’s heart skipped a beat.   
  
“Annnnnd … done!” Peni announced.   
  
Noir’s eyes drifted open, the dark gray of his irises contrasting the newfound color surrounding them.   
  
“Oh! Can’t forget the color contacts,” Peni reminded.   
  
After Noir finished putting in the contacts, Peni removed the scrunchie from his head. He ran a hand through his black hair, those same loose strands finding their place on his forehead again.   
  
Ham climbed onto Noir’s lap and gently unhooked the glasses that were carefully tucked into the neck of his sweater. He placed them on the bridge of Noir’s nose as his new green eyes locked with Ham’s. Ham felt his breath stop.   
  
He cleared his throat as he quickly hopped off Noir’s lap, “There, perfect.”   
  
Peni excitedly flashed a mirror in front of Noir’s face, “Tada!”

Noir almost didn’t recognize himself when he saw the colorful man staring back at him in the small, handheld mirror. His scars were still visible reminders of his own dimension, but the color that surrounded them made him look more lively and bright.

“What color are my eyes,” was the only thing he could find himself saying.

“Green,” Ham replied, a bit too quickly.

“Green,” Noir repeated, “I like that color.”

Ham and Peni watched in silence as Noir studied his new self in front of him for a few moments longer, almost as if he didn’t want to forget what he looked like outside of his dark, cold dimension.

“So,” Peni interrupted, “did I do a good job?”

“Pen, I love it,” Noir replied, flashing a bright smile and resting a black and white hand on her shoulder.

“Our little Peni is so talented,” Ham added with playful ruffle to Peni’s hair, causing her to giggle in response.

“Next time I’m doin’ your makeup, Ham!”

Ham laughed, “You’re on, Penster!”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated :)
> 
> check me out on  
> instagram: dooodle.bug  
> twitter: toonfully  
> tumblr: huntingwabbits


End file.
